


Only we can make our future

by elveataur-writes (madswritings)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, akwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/elveataur-writes
Summary: Reader ends up fixing damaged Bucky's metal arm but because she helped him now she has to be on a run with him.





	Only we can make our future

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseud for all my old works that were written on different blogs as I moved around Tumblr in the span of about 6 years.  
> All works are not re-read or edited (and therefore are probably crap). This pseud is a storage account for old fics I have.  
> My main writing account on Tumblr is now madswritings.tumblr.com

Since that one day when Bucky barged into your garage and asked you to fix his hand you were basically on the run. You don’t know who’s going after you, but you know that Bucky doesn’t feel safe. You had to go with him because he was convinced that you will be killed for helping him. So you grabbed your tools, a toothbrush and that was pretty much it. You had to get rid of your identity so no credit cards, no nothing, no money. Yet Bucky somehow was always getting stuff you need: clothes, money, food, etc. For a while you were sure he’s stealing things, but you never caught him leaving without you knowing about it first so you just figured that he has some money saved or some other source of income. That doesn’t really pan out with the fact that you’re constantly on the run, but well, you don’t like to be nosy.  
Another thing that happened during your travels from one city to another that you started getting quite close. At first Bucky wasn’t ready to talk about anything. He remained silent for most of the time, only talking when necessary. You are not really talkative yourself so you weren’t really uncomfortable with these silence episodes between you two. Until one day, after rather difficult day, Bucky started talking. He was ready to talk and he told you about his life during WWII, how he was captured by the evil guys and how those guys made him to what he is now. He admitted that he was killing people, but that he’s not like that anymore. He explained that his best friend reached this era too and he met him, almost killed him and that he would like to meet his friend again but he’s never going to do that. After that you became close. Not close as in intimate relationship but as close as two companions can get. You felt that secretly Bucky was happy that he’s not alone.  
You didn’t blame him that you had to leave your house. He said that you have to stay with him only for some time, that eventually, in a month or so, you will be able to return to your former life but by now you were not sure if you wanted to. You felt that your life was lacking something but now you don’t feel this way, maybe this is the answer? To be Bucky’s mechanic for the rest of your life? You didn’t really want to think about answers to these questions. You felt good now and when time to decide comes – then, and only then, you will decide.  
Right now you are walking in the street next to Bucky. He’s wearing a hoodie and he has his hands in his pockets to hide his metal arm. You look at the sky as you feel first drops of rain fall on your face.  
“I think we should find someplace to sit out the rain.” You say and Bucky stops then looks at the sky.  
“I know a place nearby. It’s a motel but no one will look for us there.” He explains and starts walking again. You follow him in silence.  
When you get the room and get inside you both are soaking wet. The only free room that was left had only one bed but you’re not thinking about it just yet.  
You and Bucky undress as much as you can without revealing your bodies in inappropriate ways and hang it in the small bathroom on the pipe from where shower curtain hangs. When you’re done you notice that Bucky put a pillow and a blanket on the couch. You sit down and Bucky comes.  
“I’ll sleep on the couch.” He says after you raise your eyes to him. He’s without a shirt, only in his pants and he’s barefoot. You know very well that his pants are wet from the rain too but he didn’t take them off because of you.  
“Nonsense. Just look at the couch. You’ll barely fit on your side. The bed is much wider, you should sleep there.”  
“I’ll sleep here.” Bucky responds but you take the blanket and lie down putting your head on the pillow.  
“No arguing.” You say while looking him in the eyes and Bucky thinks for a moment, then finally nods.  
“Fine.” He mutters and heads to the small bedroom which doesn’t even have a door. You raise your head and watch him go to the bed and sit down. He remains like that for a moment until he notices you watching him. “You should use the shower first.” He says and you slightly blush at the fact that he noticed you staring.  
“Um, okay.” You mutter and stand up walking to the bathroom. You know you’ll have to take wet clothes off to use the shower curtain but you know that Bucky will go after you so he will have to hang them back.  
You try not to take too long in the shower because you know Bucky needs it too so when you walk out with only a towel on Bucky closes his eyes.  
“I’m not naked you know.” You say. Actually you walked out like this not because you wanted to. You left dry shirt and pants (and clean underwear) in your bag by the couch. But in truth you wanted to see his reaction too. You still have no idea if Bucky likes you at least a little bit or not.  
“Yes, but I understand that you probably don’t want me to see you like that.” He mutters and he starts groping the wall then walking to the bathroom. After he slips inside you sigh.  
“That’s what you think.” You mutter but go to your bag and get dressed up.  
When Bucky walks out he finds you reading on the couch. It’s already dark so you switched on the lights. Without saying anything he walks to the bedroom and you hear him changing his clothes too. You want to glance at him so you do but what you see makes you sigh again. Bucky’s already lying in bed.  
“Should I get the lights?” You ask.  
“If you’re not reading anymore then yes.” He answers and you roll your eyes then switch off the lights and get on the couch covering yourself with that thin blanket.  
At first you feel comfortable and warm, but as you’re about to fall asleep you begin feeling colder and colder. You start twisting and turning, pulling your knees to your chest in hopes to feel warm soon, but even you’re not so naïve to believe that this will happen.  
“Damn it.” You mutter to yourself and before you can even register what’s happening Bucky pulls your blanket a way. “The hell?” You sit up startled as he watches you with your blanket in his metal fingers.  
“Come sleep with me.” He says and your jaw drops. Thank God it’s dark because you started blushing like a little girl kissed by the boy for the very first time.  
“That’s um… Sounds very… um…” You try to find the words, but Bucky doesn’t move nor does he seem to get why you started stuttering.  
“It will be warmer together. I promise I won’t touch you.”  
You look at him not really understanding if you would want him to touch you, but in the end you shake your head.  
“The bed is small. It’s just enough for you.” You mutter and you reach for your blanket. Yet once again, before you can raise any complains Bucky drops your blanket, steps to you and scoops you from the couch.  
“You’re arguing a lot today.” He mutters while carrying you to the bedroom. You blush again and pout.  
“If you were actually more compliant we wouldn’t have this problem.” You respond and your attention goes elsewhere when you think that you saw Bucky smile, but only for a moment.  
After Bucky lies you down he lies too by your side. He’s on his side, facing you. You pull the covers knowing that you won’t make Bucky change his mind and you have to admit – bed is way more comfortable than a couch. And it comes with free handsome man in it.   
You lie on your side too, facing Bucky and you close your eyes trying to sleep even if your thoughts are not really letting you relax. You started thinking of some things and possibilities that includes shirtless Bucky like he is now and you start blushing again.   
“Damn.” You mutter and try to twist on your other side, but suddenly you feel Bucky’s hand on your neck. Your eyes shoot open and meet Bucky’s. He’s wide awake.  
“Are you still cold?” He asks while still holding his hand on you and you slowly shake your head.  
“No, not anymore.” You mutter watching him and before Bucky changes his mind you lean in and press your lips against his.  
Bucky flinches, he didn’t expect you to do that. Actually, neither did you. But the passion’s here already, in you, and you believe that in Bucky too, so when you rise still not breaking the kiss and get yourself on top of Bucky he helps you.  
His hands are on your waist and you pull back from his lips you sit up, straddling him.  
“I’m not sure if this is a good idea.” He mutters even if his hands are stroking your waist, your skin under your loose T-shirt.  
“Talking right now is not a good idea either.” You mutter as you unbutton and unzip his pants. Bucky swallows hardly as you pull out his hard erection and hold it for a while in your hand. You glance at it and your lust goes wild.  
You stroke it for a minute or two, extracting silent moans from Bucky, but soon you can’t take it anymore. Quickly and somehow without looking awkward you get rid of your own pants and panties, then return to your position. While you hold Bucky’s pulsing member you raise and lower yourself letting him in, not breaking eye contact.   
Bucky exhales from pleasure he experiences when you take him all in. You too mewl at the sensation and start moving. Quickly Bucky reminds himself to help you so when he grabs your hips and starts guiding you, you have to bite your lower lip not to start shouting. You move like this for a while and meantime you explore his abs and his chest with your fingers. You can’t believe that you with him right now, moving as one.  
Suddenly Bucky rises on his elbows and pulls you by your neck closer kissing you. He explores your mouth with his tongue for a while and when he pulls back he wraps his arms around you, then turns with you in his hands. You end up under him while Bucky is still inside of you. You breathe out and hook your legs around his waist. When Bucky starts moving you throw your head back and let yourself moan with his every thrust. Bucky’s beard is tickling your neck as he kisses it and you wrap your arms around his neck, pushing your fingers into his wet hair.  
Bucky’s pumps become faster and stronger, he starts silently moaning too and you feel like you have to kiss him. So you look at him and clash your lips against his. It almost hurts but in passion it doesn’t matter. You kiss and kiss until you are both out of breath. When you pull back from each other you feel your bliss coming. You close your eyes and pull on Bucky’s hair as you come. Bucky comes right after you and he doesn’t stop until he rides his pleasure out.  
After he finally stops Bucky rolls from you and lies on his back panting. You too take your time to catch your breath. Finally when you feel like you can speak again you look at Bucky who’s already watching you.  
“You can go back to your previous life.” He says unexpectedly. You get lost for a moment then sit up.  
“What?”  
“A week ago… Well, we are not chased after.” He explains and sits up too.  
You frown and feel anger coming, but it disappears before even emerging. You smile.  
“And what if I want to stay with you?” You ask and Bucky looks completely lost.  
“But why?”  
“Because… Because I’m your mechanic.” You say because it’s too early to say that you have feelings for him. You feel like it could scare him and you don’t want that.  
“I still can’t stay in one place.” He says with all the seriousness in the world, but you smile again.  
“I know.”  
“And you still want to stay with… with me?” He asks and you nod. His face relaxes a little bit. For the first time you’re together he finally smiles. “Then I’m glad that you will.” He gently puts his hand on yours and you lean to him, then change your mind, but before you can pull back Bucky kisses you.  
He looks happy.


End file.
